lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Finrod
Finrod, also known fully as Finrod Felagund, was a Ñoldorin Elf who was born in Aman, He was King of Nargothrond and the eldest son of Finarfin and Eärwen, and the brother of Galadriel, Angrod and Aegnor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" Finrod was one of the noblest elves of the House of Finarfin and a friend of Men. His nobility and death saving Beren and his opposition to the Oath of Fëanor allowed for his return to life in Valinor, making him the first Elf to be reincarnated in the Undying Lands before the end of the First Age. Biography Finrod was friendly with Turgon and the House of Fingolfin. He opposed Fëanor and the Oath when he sought to return to Middle-earth to recover the Silmarils from Morgoth, but chose not to be parted with his friends and so he followed his father and his House and the House of Fingolfin. Finrod did not fight in the Kinslaying of Alqualondë nor was he aware of it as he continued the transit through Araman. While marching up the coast, the host encountered a figure on a rock and heard the Prophecy of the North. Afterwards, Finarfin and many of his followers departed and returned to Tirion, but Finrod chose to continue onto Middle-earth with the host of Fingolfin.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Finrod founded the original Minas Tirith in the Pass of Sirion. In around FA 50, he and his friend Turgon, while journeying down the river Sirion, encamped along its banks and were laid to rest by Ulmo. While asleep, Ulmo revealed to them the hidden realm of Nargothrond and the valley of Tumladen. Finrod discovered the system of caves beneath the Taur-en-Faroth, and with the help from the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains he starts to build Nargothrond and went on to found his own kingdom and became King of Nargothrond.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor"The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIV: "Of Beleriand and its Realms" Finrod rewarded the Dwarves with many jewels from Valinor. And in that time they made for him the Nauglamír and gave him the honorific Felagund meaning "Hewer of Caves". While hunting in the lands of Thargelion in East Beleriand, Finrod was first of the Ñoldor to come across Men. He stayed with them long, learning their language and teaching them Sindarin. He also intervened on behalf of the Laiquendi of Ossiriand, who feared Men would destroy their home, and he received the permission of King Thingol, who held rule over all Beleriand, to guide the Men to Estolad.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVII: "Of the Coming of Men into the West" Finrod had a close friendship with Andreth of the House of Bëor, whom he often visited during the Siege of Angband to converse with her on the matters of Elves and Men. One such conversation was written down and later known as Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth. During the Dagor Bragollach, Barahir of the House of Bëor saved Finrod's life, and in friendship Finrod gave him his ring.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVIII: "Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin" This ring was later known as the Ring of Barahir and was eventually handed down to Aragorn when told of his true identity. Years after the Dagor Bragollach, Barahir's son Beren came to Nargothrond seeking help, and Finrod went with him on the Quest of the Silmaril to repay his debt, laying down his kingship. Celegorm and Curufin, who were living in Nargothrond at the time, persuaded (using fear of Morgoth, and barely veiled threats related to their Oath) most of Nargothrond to stay behind; only ten warriors, headed by one, Edrahil, were faithful and accompanied their King.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Though disguised by the arts of Finrod, the twelve were captured by Sauron and taken to Tol-in-Gaurhoth, formerly Minas Tirith, the castle Felagund himself had built. Finrod and Sauron battled with songs of power but despite a great display of skill and power by the Elven prince, Sauron eventually caught him in a devious trap and prevailed. But Sauron could not discern who exactly they were, even though they were revealed to him. Sauron imprisoned them, seeking to learn their errand and identities, sending a werewolf to devour them one by one until they revealed their secret, yet none did. Sauron however perceived that Finrod was a High Elven Lord of great power, and purposed to save him for last. Eventually, when the wolf came for Beren, Finrod burst his chains and killed the wolf barehanded but was mortally wounded himself. Finrod loved Amarië, a Vanyarin Elf, who didn't follow him to Middle-earth. For this, though she and Finrod were betrothed, Finrod never married while in Middle-earth.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XV: "Of the Noldor in Beleriand" It is noted in the Lay of Leithian that Finrod was soon allowed to return to life in Valinor and "now dwells with Amarië" and was described as walking "with Finarfin his father beneath the trees in Eldamar". Even though Mandos foretold that any of the exiles who died would never be allowed to leave his halls, Finrod alone was allowed to reembody in Valinor. "...They buried the body of Felagund upon the hill-top of his own isle, and it was clean again; and the green grave of Finrod Finarfin's son, fairest of all the princes of the Elves, remained inviolate, until the land was changed and broken, and foundered under destroying seas. But Finrod walks with Finarfin his father beneath the trees in Eldamar." - The Silmarillion Etymology The name Finrod is a Sindarin form of his Telerin (Quenya) name Findaráto, with the approximate meaning "Mighty descendant of Finwë". His mother name is Ingoldo ("the Ñoldo").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" Felagund is an Epessë given to him by the Dwarves that expanded the caves of Nargothrond. It is actually of Dwarvish origin (or Sindarized Khuzdul) from the word felak-gundu ("Hewer of Caves").The Silmarillion, Index of Names Finrod was also called by Bëor and his people Nóm ('Wisdom'), Nómin ('the Wise'), and "Friend-of-Men", which in Elvish was Edennil and Atandil, Sindarin and Quenya respectively. Titles *King of Nargothrond Earlier names The earlier name for Finrod, as told in The History of Middle-earth, was Inglor Felagund. Earlier forms of the legendarium In earlier versions of the Middle-earth mythology, and the first edition of The Lord of the Rings, the name Finrod was given to the character later known as Finarfin. Finrod Felagund was then named "Inglor Felagund". Because of that, some people speculate that Gildor Inglorion was Finrod's son, but there is much evidence to the contrary, which is found on the page for Gildor Inglorion. In the The Silmarillion, Orodreth is Finrod's brother.The Silmarillion, Tables, Genealogies, I: "The House of Finwë" This was an editorial decision by Christopher Tolkien and an admitted mistake. Orodreth was actually the son of Angrod and thus Finrod's nephew. Translations around the world References External link *Finrod Felagund at the Encyclopedia of Arda ca:Fínrod de:Finrod es:Finrod fr:Finrod it:Finrod nl:Finrod Felagund pl:Finrod ru:Финрод Category:Sindarin words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:Elves of Nargothrond Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth